


Ride

by Fasfer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gay Sex, Horses, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform, Merthur Smut, Modern AU, Smut, gay fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fasfer/pseuds/Fasfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is complicated, it always has, and merlin knows that. Even when he first started to fall for Arthur Pendragon, his not-so-replacement replacement on the Camelot Show Jumping Team after sustaining an injury that could keep Merlin from ever riding again. Along with falling for the son of the guy who owns the team and most of Camelot, the National Tournament is in a year and Merlin still hasn't healed completely. Bloody hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta.  
> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> 

_“Kilgharrah,” Merlin groaned out. “Is Kilgharrah alright?” Merlin coughed, the sudden taste of copper making itself known in his mouth as he was riddled with searing pain. He was having a hard time focusing on the bodies that crowded around him; he assumed they were asking him questions, but they were muffled, as if they were trying to talk though thick glass. Merlin wasn’t quite sure why he was on the ground or even how he was on the ground. One moment he was on Kilgharrah making their last turn before the jump and then nothing- Just blackness and then searing pain. A scream?_

 

_Kilgharrah! Merlin remembers hearing the horse yell out as things became dark around him. Why was Kilgharrah screaming? Was he hurt? What happened?_

_Merlin’s thoughts raged on and with the pain combined, Merlin couldn’t take it anymore. He tried to sit up, but hands immediately pushed him back down, “No, Kilgharrah! He’s hurt!” Merlin yelled, or at least he thought he did, but the reactions of those above him made Merlin think they didn’t hear him at all. The hands never left him, their grips only growing tight around him before the realization of his back no longer being kissed by the surface of the grass; he was suspended and then laid onto something a bit like fabric? Merlin couldn’t tell until he finally succumbed to his pain and fear and his world turned dark and silent._

___________

 

Merlin winced, the pain rolling up from his ankle and leg and then to his spine in an electric fire, burning everything in its wake. He watched the man turn his foot in his hand, while watching Merlin’s reaction, “Have you been working on your therapy?” He asked him, placing Merlin’s foot back on the table.

“Gaius, I have done everything you told me, and more,” Merlin ran a hand through his raven hair in frustration, “And I’m still not getting any better.”

“It’s not going to heal any faster with an attitude like that, Merlin,” Gaius grabbed his clipboard and wrote something on it before rolling to the counter that sat behind him. “Have you been back to the stables? It could help,” Gaius grabbed Merlin’s new x-ray and placed in the folder before rolling back to Merlin and handing it to him.

Merlin took it, “They replaced me, Gaius, they replaced me,” Merlin said low and feeling utterly defeated. “I can’t go back after they have replaced me.”

“Merlin, they only replaced you because of your injury, you know that,” Gaius patted Merlin on his knee, “Once you’re better and healed, you’ll be back on.”

“Like anyone want’s me back on,” Merlin shook his head.

“You know that is not true,” Gaius raised his grey eyebrows. “Gwaine, whom you haven’t spoken to in three months, won’t stop asking how you’re doing and when you will be coming back out,” Gaius then stood from his rolling chair. “Keep with the therapy and call Gwaine,” Gaius said while Merlin slid of the table, picking up his crutches and making his way to the opened door of Gaius’ check-up room.

__________

 

Merlin thought about Kilgharrah and Gwaine as he looked out the window of the cab he was in. He had called Gwaine while he waited for the cab and got bombarded by an angry and happy boy, with a million questions, one being why he hadn’t called since the accident. Gwaine was in Canada to visit his family, however, so Merlin wouldn’t get to see him for a few weeks.

Then he thought about how Camelot tried to put their new rider on Kilgharrah and how he had bucked him off and bit and kicked at the new rider. The thought made Merlin smile. Kilgharrah had always favored Merlin, even when they first met three years ago. The horse was angry and very firry, with a strong spirit, but he had people issues. He wasn’t found of people coming towards him and he hadn’t ever been ridden when Camelot Stables bought him in auction. Merlin was his last chance before they put him down because no one could touch him. Luckily, Guin knew that Merlin was great with horses and they listened to him, so ever since then, Merlin and Kilgharrah have been the power duo; as long as Kilgharrah stopped trying to kill everyone that came near him.

When the accident happened, Kilgharrah wasn’t hurt but a small sprain and a cut on his flank from the base of the jump, splitting because of the shear mass of the horse. Merlin was told that Kilgharrah lost his footing because of the wet sand and when he went up for the jump, his rear hooves slipped, causing his fronts to catch the jump. Kilgharrah slipped forward and flipped them over, with Kilgharrah landing on Merlin. No one really told him what had happened after that, except that Merlin was hysterical and worried about Kilgharrah, to the point they had to sedate him.

The cab came to a halt, just outside the main building that held the winning horses and the retired studs and mares. Merlin bit his lip nervously. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous; he’d basically lived at the stables for the past four years after high school. But now Merlin felt… he wasn’t really sure what he felt. Maybe because he had been gone for six months, and he hadn’t talked to anyone but Gwaine, but after the first three, he didn’t even talk to him either? “You need any help?” asked the cabby breaking Merlin’s train of thought, causing him to look up at the bearded man.

“No, I got it. Thanks,” Merlin sighed and opened the door, letting his legs slide out to the gravel. He reached for his crutches and sat them down on the ground and pushed up on them before shutting the door to the cab.

Merlin looked at the large building and with a heavy sigh he slowly made his way up the gravel path and into the stables. As he made his way up, he noticed that there was no one around. It was odd for the stables to be so quiet and empty looking; no stable hand’s roamed with buckets or horses and there were no riders or trainers. Merlin was somewhat thankful that no one was around to see him struggle up the gravel and into the stables, or even see Merlin at all.

He didn’t want to answer people’s questions or hear their silent whispers as he passed them on his crutches. He was thankful that he had no disruptions as he slowly made his way to Kilgharrah’s stall. But, when he reached it, he half expected to see Kilgharrah missing, the stall door closed and his nameplate gone. Merlin’s heart dropped to the dark pit of his stomach as he frantically opened the stall door, stepping inside and kicking the shavings with his foot in frustration. Where the hell is Kilgharrah? Merlin thought to himself. With a loud huff, Merlin turned to leave the stall, but his crutches caught the small step leading to the concrete, causing Merlin to fly forward, right into a body.

The body fell backwards, Merlin following suite, landing on top of them. He groaned as the pain in his casted leg began to surface, in hot waves of fire, like he had been thrown into a burning sun of knives and daggers. Merlin rolled off the person onto his back and closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths, trying to calm himself and hopefully the pain that was shooting through his leg that was slowly growing up towards his still bruised ribs.

Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t fucking touch me,” Merlin breathed out, raspy and angry, “Just don’t fucking touch me for a minute,” Merlin said again ignoring the hand that didn’t move from his shoulder. “Where’s Kilgharrah?” He finally asked after some time of silence and heavy breathing.

Merlin looked over to the now sitting up boy, meeting his ocean blue eyes, “I think he’s on the hot-walker,” He replied to Merlin, crossing his arms.

“Why?” Merlin snapped, more out of pain than anger.

“They’ve kept him pastured since the accident,” he said looking in the stall. “He had started acting crazy. He wouldn’t eat and he kicked out the stall door on several occasions. Hell, he wouldn’t let anyone touch him, so they put him out so he would at least eat a little and stop costing the stable money on repairs,” He said gesturing behind them. He looked back at Merlin, “He wouldn’t let me ride him either.”

Merlin clenched his jaw when he realized he was talking to Arthur, the boy who had replaced his position on the Camelot Jumping Team. That pissed Merlin off and even angrier than just the slight he had when he fell. “I don’t blame Kilgharrah,” Merlin said, smirking as he really looked at Arthur.

He was the perfect rich boy stereotype. He was wearing a tight yellow polo that was tucked into his expensive khaki breeches, showing off his chiseled chest every time he took a breath. He had on tall boots that looked like they had never seen horse shit in their entire life with small jumping spurs that were just as new-looking. Arthur had golden hair that was slightly long, his bangs casting a shadow over his ocean blue eyes. He was beautiful, and perfect, and that pissed Merlin off. He was not going to find his just now determined enemy attractive or even become friends; not now, not ever.

He saw Arthur’s eyes trailing down from his face and to his heavily casted foot, “You’re Merlin?” He asked looking back up to Merlin’s face.

“Yes, I’m Merlin,” Merlin sighed, sitting up. “Help me up, would you?” Merlin held out his hand and quickly the boy stood and took it, pulling Merlin up on his good foot, allowing him to lean against the stall while he grabbed Merlin’s fallen crutches and handed them to him. “So where exactly is Kilgharrah?” Merlin questioned.

“They put him in the front pasture, I think,” He said to Merlin, pointing out of the stables through the wash stall.

“Thank you,” Merlin sighed and slowly made his way away from Kilgharrah’s old stall and towards the pasture. Merlin saw Arthur following from the corner of his eye and that agitated him. Merlin didn’t say anything, however. He hoped that his silence would make him go away and stop following him, but that didn’t seem to work.  Merlin looked towards Arthur, who looked back with a grin.

“I’m Arthur, by the way.”

“I know who you are, Pendragon,” Merlin said turning from the stables and walking ono the wet grass.

“Right,” Arthur ran a hand through his golden hair.

“Who’ve you been riding, if I might ask? Since Kilgharrah hasn’t let anyone on him,” Merlin asked annoyed that Arthur wouldn’t leave him alone, but he figured he might as well ask since Arthur apparently wasn’t going anywhere. Besides, Merlin relished in the fact that he couldn’t ride Kilgharrah.

“Aithusa,” He smiled as he said her name.

“Aithusa?” Merlin cocked an eyebrow.

“She’s this beautiful dabbled grey filly that we got from London recently. She has one blue eye and God is she fast, and very sweet; everyone seems to love her,” He was still smiling when the pasture came into view along with Kilgharrah.         

Merlin rolled his eyes as Arthur went on about this ‘Aithusa’, but Merlin tuned him out when he saw Kilgharrah. He couldn’t help but grin as they approached the dragon sized horse. He was a very large blood bay, almost 18 hands high with two blue eyes. He saw Kilgharrah lift his head from grazing and the horse immediately tossed his head and galloped towards the fence, reaching it in a few seconds. Kilgharrah began trotting back and forth, nickering and swinging his head. By the time Merlin and Arthur had reached the gate, Kilgharrah has already torn up the grass, and even dirt, as he pawed the ground with his large hooves.

Merlin dropped his crutches and hopped on one leg to the gate, opening it up and stepping in. Kilgharrah stepped back, allowing Merlin to hop in and he reached out, hugging the large horse around the neck. The horse leaned his large head down and sat it against Merlin’s back, as if he were hugging Merlin back. Merlin’s eyes filled with tears as all of the emotions from the past six months filled him starting from the accident, the loss of two weeks, the depression of his injury, the pain staking therapy, everything. And, as soon as it flooded in, was driven away by Kilgharrah as his breath blew against Merlin’s back.

Arthur sneezed.

Merlin jumped at the sudden noise, which ruined the entire moment he and Kilgharrah were having. Merlin turned and faced Arthur who was wiping his nose on a handkerchief that he pulled from a pocket on his breast. Arthur smiled, “Sorry, I’m getting a cold I think,” he said folding the blue silk-like handkerchief and then putting it back into his Polo’s breast pocket. Merlin rolled his eyes as he was taking a step back from Kilgharrah. Merlin leaned his back against the fence to help balance himself and he began to slowly pet the horses large neck. “Do you think they will let him back in the stables?”

Merlin shrugged his shoulders, “Probably not; I still can’t drive on my own let alone ride,” Merlin sighed, “With his mare-like attitude, I doubt they would.”

“I could drive you?” Arthur asked leaning against the fence on his arms as he looked at Kilgharrah.

Merlin thought about it. No, not only no, hell no. He wasn’t going to allow Arthur to drive him to the stables every day because Merlin hated Arthur, loathed him, because he took his job, his life. He was rich and probably a prat and stuck up and got everything he wanted because his _daddy_ had money and basically owned Camelot; along with actually owning the Camelot Elite Jumping Team.

But merlin would be able to see Kilgharrah every day! And Arthur, no matter how much Merlin hated him, Arthur was still very nice to look at, with his Ocean Blue eyed, sun tanned skin, golden hair, chiseled chest…No, no, no.

Merlin sighed, running a hand through his raven black hair, “Yeah, sure. Thank you, Arthur,” Merlin shit him a smile before looking at Kilgharrah.

                “Great,” He smiled pulling his phone from his breeches pocket, “Put your number in and text or call when you want to be picked up. Well, just not between and four; I do student lessons then.”

                Merlin took Arthur’s phone and put his number in and name, “Here you go,” Merlin handed it back to Arthur.

                “Do you know when you will be able to ride again?”

“Hmm?” Merlin looked over at Arthur who was putting his phone back into his pocket.

“Do you know when you will be able to ride again?” Arthur repeated.

“No, but Gaius says within the next year, maybe. He also says I may never get ride again, with the way the bone in my leg broke and the injuries to my ribs.” Merlin really didn’t want to think about not being able to ride again, but now that Arthur brought it up, Merlin couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Hey, if Red Pollard could do it, you can too,” Arthur laughed pushing Merlin’s shoulder softly.

“Yes well, Red didn’t have injuries like mine and he didn’t jump: he raced, which makes it a completely different story,” Merlin sighed. “He was also _American_ ,” Merlin added.

“Ye of little faith,” Arthur said, “Ye of little faith,” he pushed off the fence, “Come on I have a lesson to start. You can go yell at someone about getting this dragon back into his stall?” Arthur said pushing the gate open for Merlin.

Merlin sighed and kissed Kilgharrah’s muzzle before leaving the pasture with Arthur, who helped him up the hill and to the office where Merlin was going to rip the stable manager a new one until he put Kilgharrah back in the stall where he was supposed to be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> Leave your Comments, your Kudos, and your Love!!!♥♥♥


	2. A Creek for Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta.  
> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> 

****

“Merlin, are you sure about this?” Gaius asked questioning the intentions of the boy in front of him, his casted leg dangling below him. “If you were to get injur-“

“Gaius, I won’t,” Merlin said. “There is going to be a group of people going,” Merlin was pleading with the old man “Please! You are the one who said to get back out there.”

“No, I said visit, not up and ride your third day back,” Gaius shook his head knowing his argument was weak and that Merlin would still go riding without his permission either way. Releasing a defeated sigh, he shook his head and rose his hands in defeat, “Alright, Merlin, you can go.”

__________

 

 

Merlin was whistling as he brushed down Kilgharrah’s neck and to his shoulder as he balanced on one leg. “Arthur, where is my hoof-pick?” Merlin asked looking though his grooming bucket, shuffling things around to find his new hoof-pick.

He turned around, facing Arthur who was leaning against the open stall door, a set of reins in one hand and the hoof-pick in the other, “Merlin, you truly are an idiot sometimes,” he said tossing the hoof-pick to Merlin.

Merlin caught it, “Why do you have my hoof-pick, exactly Arthur?” Merlin was leaning over, and picked up Kilgharrah’s leg, and began getting the dirt from his hoof.

Merlin still wasn’t very found of Arthur, but despite his better judgments, he was not- _not_ liking him.

“Because I used it, obviously,” Merlin could practically hear the eye roll Arthur gave him.

Merlin placed his hoof down and moved to the other front, “But why my hoof-pick. You have your own, last I checked, which are in fact very capable of performing the same task as mine,” Merlin shot Arthur a very unenthused eye glare as he went to Kilgharrah’s hind hooves.

“Your trunk is never locked and it’s a lot easier to just get yours then walking the extra three feet to get mine,” Arthur chuckled softly.

Merlin finished with Kilgharrah’s hooves and walked towards Arthur, pointing the hoof-pick at him, “You are a very lazy man, Pendragon. Lazy and annoying,” Merlin tossed his hoof-pick into his bucket and grabbed the reins that dangled from Kilgharrah’s Dee Low Twist bit and guided him out of the stall, all while hopping on his good foot.

“Need a leg up? Arthur asked Merlin.

“Yeah, thanks,” Arthur stood behind Merlin, as he gripped Kilgharrah’s mane. “Though if we had saddles on, I wouldn’t really need a leg up, now would I?” Merlin said looking back at Arthur.

 

“Yes, but we are going to the creek which involves getting wet, not just us, but also the horses. Our saddles are far too expensive to get wet and to be replaced,” Arthur said placing his hands on Merlin’s hips.

Merlin had to bite his lip when he felt Arthur grab him. It was pure reflex of his face, but Merlin couldn’t help it. After getting over his temper tantrum, he really started to become attracted to his ocean eyed friend, and the fact that he was touching him on his hips, that was just gas added to flame on his aroused state of mind. “So? You have the money to get your saddles replaced any time you wanted,” Merlin said, putting his other hand across Kilgharrah’s bareback.

“Merlin,” He warned.

                Merlin turned his head and noticed the soft hue of pink colouring his not-friend’s cheeks. Merlin was slightly shocked, but played it off as him being hot? Merlin couldn’t care. Just days ago Merlin loathed his entire being, and today, he still loathed him in a way, but more out of jealousy and hurt than anything. Merlin was in such turmoil about his emotions. How could one man be so charming causing someone to change their opinions so quickly? “Yes?” Merlin eventually asked, knowing that Arthur said his name as a warning, but Merlin still couldn’t help but be sassy.

“Shut up,” Arthur rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Merlin’s hips. “One, two, three,” Arthur said and Merlin pulled up, a tight grip pulling on Kilgharrah’s long main and neck as Arthur pushed him up, guiding his casted leg across Kilgharrah’s large back. “Now, don’t fall off.

Merlin watched Arthur toss Kilgharrah’s reins over his head before walking towards Aithusa and getting on her, using the trunk in front of Kilgharrah’s stall to help him up. It was nice to see the muscles in Arthur’s arms strain as he pushed up on her back and swung his leg over her. She was a large horse, 17’3 hands, but she was scrawny, very lanky boned, beautiful nonetheless. They looked wonderful together, like a perfect pair and it showed too. They moved together like one and she listened to every gesture he gave her, with one ear always on him no matter what. When she was ridden by a student she hardly paid any attention to them, her ears only flicking back once in a while, with one ear always towards Arthur as he stood in the center of the arena or sat on the bleachers.

“I will just blame you; It was your decision to do this bareback,” Merlin said, pulling the reins into his hands as he watched Arthur pet Aithusa’s cropped mane.  

“Yes, but not my idea to this ride,” Merlin could practically hear Arthur’s eyes roll.

Merlin smirked, “Mhm, yes, totally.”

“Let’s go before Guin and Lance start the fun without us,” Arthur smiled at Merlin as Aithusa trotted off, the sound of her shoed hooves echoing on the concrete of the stable ground.

Merlin pressed his thighs in just slightly causing Kilgharrah immediately to respond by going straight into a walk, his shoed hooves echoing those of Aithusa’s. “They aren’t riding with us?”

Arthur slowed Aithusa once they were outside of the stables, “Aren’t you very observant, Merlin,” Arthur said once Aithusa and Kilgharrah were walking in sync side-by-side.

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?”

 

“No, I just think you’re very dumb,” Arthur guided Aithusa down a gravel path that was canopied by trees that were on either side of the path.

                “Ouch, my feelings,” Merlin said looking up at the leaves as the softly blew in a breeze.

That was the last thing said as they slowly made their way down the path until turning off onto a warn grass path that slowly slopped down. Merlin could faintly hear the sound of the running creek water as they approached. “Who is Guin riding? I thought her gelding had an abscess.”

“Her and Lance are doubling, I think? She could be riding a school horse, but I don’t know. I was picking you up when Lance texted to me they were heading out in ten minutes.”

“Are they together?” Merlin asked as they turned down yet another small warn path that sloped downhill.

“I know they are having sex, but they don’t act like a couple in public, so maybe not. I wouldn’t know, really.” Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

“And I thought you and Lance were friends.”

“And I thought you and Guin were friends,” Arthur shot back.

Merlin gasped, very sarcastically at the reply Arthur gave him. “I am really offended by that,” Merlin said squeezing his thighs harder against Kilgharrah, getting him into a trot; he sped up past Aithusa and Arthur.

“Merlin, slow down, you’re going to fall off,” Arthur said, the joking in his voice disappearing.

Merlin pulled the reins softly, putting the horse into a walk, “You do care about me.”

“Yes well, don’t let it get to your head. I only worry so I don’t get and angry old man cursing at me for you getting injured again.”

They reached the creek bed with soft laughter, their laughs muffling the sound of clear creek water moving over the rock and clay. They didn’t speak for a while, as Merlin looked at the view of the creek water and the few sparse trees that canopied parts of the creek. The creek was surprisingly sandy, both dried and loose sand, making it easy for the horses to walk on, other than the few briar bushes blocking the path, causing them to have to move through the cold water.

Arthur was the first one to break the silence. It startled Merlin slightly, as he was engulfed by his surroundings. So much so, he didn’t actually register what Arthur had said to him, only that he had spoken.

“What?” merlin looked over at Arthur was only slightly ahead of him.

“I asked you if you knew when Gwaine was coming back,” Arthur said glancing at him before looking ahead again.

 

“Next Friday, before the Sponsor Event we are all forced to go to, why?” Merlin questioned Arthur’s sudden question.

“Just conversation to break the silence,” Arthur answered.

“Ah, right,” Merlin rolled his eyes, “Are you going to the event?” Merlin asked him.

“It _is_ mandatory, Merlin,” Arthur cocked an eyebrow at Merlin.

“Sorry, just conversation to break the silence,” Merlin relied with a smile. Merlin really asked because he wanted to know if he would get the chance to see Arthur in a suite, which he knew he would, because the event was mandatory for everyone on the team, riders, trainers, groomers and all. They even wanted the drivers to come.

Arthur shook his head as he stopped Aithusa once they reached the part of the creek that pooled like a small pound. Guin and Lance were already swimming in it, splashing each other with the creek water, causing the once clear water to become murky as they shook up the mud at the bottom.

“Hey Merlin,” Guin had said splashing the un-expecting Lance in the face with the creek water.

“Not me? I’m hurt, Guin, hurt.” Arthur slid off Aithusa and took off her bridle, hanging it on a branch of a fallen log near him. He walked towards Merlin who was still sitting on top of Kilgharrah because he couldn’t get down himself, making him feel utterly helpless and like a child.

“Give me your hand so I can help you down,” Arthur said holding a hand up to Merlin as he made his way to stand by Kilgharrah. Merlin sighed and released the reins and grabbed Arthur’s outstretched hand.

Merlin smiled and he could feel his face warm, as he took Arthur’s hand and slid his leg over Kilgharrah, followed by him sliding off his back. Arthur caught him at the waist with both hands which caused Merlin to place both of his hands on Arthur’s shoulders to steady himself as he was slowed to the ground, landing on his good foot. Arthur took a step back away from Merlin and then towards Kilgharrah, causing Merlin to have to release Arthur’s shoulders.

Arthur grabbed Kilgharrah’s reins and unfastened them, before slipping his bridle off, hanging it on top of Aithusa’s. Both horses didn’t move except to relax on a hind hoof which caused Merlin to giggle softly before he spoke to Arthur, “Help me to the water’s edge, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Arthur smiled and put his arm under Merlin’s and walked with him towards the creek water and then helped guide him down to the sand, before releasing his hold.

Arthur smiled at him before turning towards the creek water and waved at the two who played like children until Lance disappeared under the water. Merlin laughed when Lance came up from behind Guin and pushed her into the water, following closely behind her. “They’re children,” Arthur said as he slipped his fingers around the bottom of his shirt and pulled it untucked, releasing the grip his cream colored breeches had on the thinner fabric; he pulled it up and over his head, revealing his perfectly muscled chest, the muscles straining as he reached up. His breeches slid down ever so slightly, revealing his chiseled hip bones and Merlin almost melted at the sight. He had to bite his lip and look away before he said or tried to do anything he would later regret.

“Sorry that you can’t swim, Merlin,” he heard Lance say as the made there was from the creek and the sandy edge.

Merlin shrugged, “Ah, its fine,” Merlin smiled to reassure lance and Guin who both had a look of concerned and pity on their face.

Merlin really hated it when people gave him pity because he could hardly walk or in this case swim. It was frustrating to be seen as less than who he really was. He didn’t need their pity to already feel like he was worthless because of his damned leg. Merlin looked behind him to see that Kilgharrah had laid down and Aithusa was laying by the creek water, probably sleeping as Kilgharrah was.

Merlin sighed and turned back around in enough time to see Arthur taking a small step before leaping into the creek water, disappearing under the rippling surface. He came up taking in a deep breath, and smiling at his friends who were also back in the deepest part of the water. The water droplets left on Arthur’s skin shimmered against the rays of light that hit his sun tanned skin. Merlin couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

Arthur turned his head, looking at Merlin, laughing at something Lance had said to him. Merlin waved at them playing off his hopefully not-too-apparent gawking. Arthur waved back before Lance charged him, putting Arthur into a headlock. Arthur grabbed around Lance’s center back, pulling them both under the creek water, disappearing. Merlin released a sigh before leaning on his back, looking up at the trees that hung above him.

He placed an arm over his eyes, blocking the blinding sun from them. He closed his eyed under his arm and soon found himself falling asleep to the sound of Arthur, Lance, and Guin all playing in the creek water, and soft noises and snores the sleeping horses were making.

Merlin’s vision was blurry when he first opened his eyes. He recognized the trees that hung over him and the blue sky, but it was darker with a few clouds making their way across it. He groaned, his body feeling soar from laying on the hard sand, and a creeping pain slowly surfacing in his leg. He pushed up from his hands and sat up, rubbing his thigh, wincing slightly. “Christ, Arthur?” Merlin said looking around.

He didn’t see Arthur, or anyone for that matter, not even the horses. “Arthur?” Merlin called out louder, but when he got no reply, Merlin wanted to scream. “They fucking left me,” Merlin shook his head and tried to stand up, but the pain in his leg was growing too high to withstand. “Fuck,” he groaned, punching the sand next to him. Curse his blasted leg.

He looked around again, this time noticing the one of the hanging bridles still on the fallen tree. It was Aithusa’s which made the anger die down inside of Merlin. “He would never leave, Aithusa,” Merlin said aloud. Then where is she? And where the hell is Kilgharrah? Merlin thought to himself. “Arthur? Kilgharrah?” Merlin called out again, but again he got no reply.

Merlin again tried to stand once more, but the pain was getting to bad for him to move. He cursed loudly, glaring at his leg and how helpless he felt it. That’s when he heard the trotting footsteps of horses’ hooves against water. Merlin looked around until he saw the dappled grey’s face pear around a corner and then Arthur’s turned back. He was holding reins, his arm outstretched behind him, and soon Kilgharrah came into view and Merlin released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

 

“Thank God,” Merlin said as the horses slowed to a walk and stopped only a few feet away from Merlin. “I thought you had left me,” he said when Arthur slid of his filly and made his way towards Merlin.

“Don’t be stupid, I couldn’t leave you. I don’t think your horse would have let me,” he replied to Merlin as he held out a hand for Merlin to take.

Merlin grabbed it and was pulled to his feet, “Why did you leave?” Merlin asked making his way to Kilgharrah still worried.

“He spooked and ran off. Lance and Guin had been gone for at least ten minutes by that time, so I had to go off and get him.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Merlin said looking over Kilgharrah.

“Because I was more worried about your horse getting injured than you sleeping,” Arthur said crossing his arms. “A simple ‘thank you, Arthur’, would do.”

Merlin turned around completely to face Arthur who was glaring at him, “Thank you, Arthur,” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Wow, very sincere.”

“What spooked him?” Merlin asked taking the reins from Arthur.

“I’m not sure. He was in sleeping and then jumped and ran off. I didn’t hear anything, but that doesn’t mean much compared to the hearing of a horse,” Arthur said patting Aithusa, who was head butting his shoulder.

“Least you got him back,” Merlin smiled at the horse whose neck was damp from sweat.  “How far did he go?”

“Far. I almost didn’t catch him, he’s so fast. He would have made it great as a race horse. Luckily there was a dam keeping him from going any further than he did,” Arthur looked at Kilgharrah before glancing at his filly, which was sweating far worse than Kilgharrah was.

“Yeah, his folks were racers I heard. I never looked at his papers, but after riding him for three years, I can definitely believe that they were,” Merlin smiled proudly at Kilgharrah before looking at Arthur.

“He would have made it big time,” Arthur nodded in agreement. He made his way towards Merlin, “You ready to go?”

“Yes, sure. My leg has started to hurt, so it’s probably about time we do,” he smiled at the approaching Arthur.

Merlin hopped a little closer to the horse, and soon he could feel Arthur breathing against. Merlin grabbed Kilgharrah’s mane and pulled up, along with Arthur pushing him up at the hips. Merlin centered himself and waited silently as Arthur bridles Aithusa and got on, his muscles straining once more as he pulled himself.

Their ride back to the stables was completely silent; neither even suggested they wanted to speak a word, as they watched the sky slowly darken, the stars coming into view along with the crescent moon. It was beautiful even though the view of the actual sunset was blocked by the surrounding trees, and by the time they reached the stables, the sun had completely set, leaving a clear sky, filled with millions of stars and the bright crescent moon.

Merlin looked over at Arthur who was getting off Aithusa, and without waiting or even thinking, Merlin slid his leg over Kilgharrah and slid down, gripping the horse’s mane to help slow his descent to the ground. When he landed, he made sure to land on his good leg, but he underestimated the speed he was going, and his knee buckled. Lucky for him, Arthur had seen what he was doing and rushed over, just in enough time to catch Merlin, one hand on his ribs and the other on his hip. “What the hell, Merlin?” Arthur said, shocked.

Merlin turned around once Arthur let go of him, “Sorry, I forgot that I was crippled and needed help with every damn thing I did,” Merlin said under his breath, running a hand through his raven hair. “Sorry, just getting really annoyed with my leg and being crippled.” Merlin shook his head and stepped away from Arthur.

Arthur raised his hands and nodded, “Hey, get angry all you want. I understand, for the most part,” he smiled.

“Thanks, I think?” Arthur took the reins from Merlin’s hand and guided Kilgharrah away to his stall without saying anything else as Merlin slowly sat down on a trunk in front of the empty stall.

Merlin heard the clinking of a bit coming from Kilgharrah’s stall before Arthur stepped out and closed it. Aithusa was already at her own stall when Arthur approached her and guided her into her stall, disappearing. There was one good thing about being crippled, Merlin thought. People did things for him, like put the horses away and the tack and Arthur was great to look at, his strong muscles and the small beads of sweat against his brow. Very sexy and it made his ocean eyes just a little brighter. Moment later, Arthur made his way from Aithusa’s stall and towards the tack room, the bridles dangling from his shoulder.

Merlin pushed off the trunk and using his crutches, made his was slowly down the corridor and into the bright tack room. Arthur was facing away, reaching up to hang the bridle, his shirt coming untucked, revealing the defined back muscles Merlin found himself liking a bit too much for a man who loathed him. Merlin bit his lip as he slowly continued his way inside. Arthur took the other bridle from his shoulder and placed it on the hook right in front of him, keeping his shirt from coming up again, which made Merlin pout in his head. “I guess being crippled has its benefits,” Merlin said laying his crutches against the table in the center of the room.

Arthur turned around and smiled, “Don’t get used to it,” he walked toward Merlin and leaned against the table in front of him. Arthur licked his lips, whether subconsciously or just to get the dry surfaces damp.

Merlin watched intently before averting his eyes. He cleared his throat, and looked towards the wall of hanging saddles. “What if I am crippled all of my life? Who’s going to reach up and get my saddle and bridle?” Merlin said taking a smirk on his face. “This rich might have to _serve_ ,” Merlin gasping.

 “Awe, I’m sure Gwaine would love to help you, Merlin.”

“Ha, very funny,” Merlin rolled his eyes.

There was a moment of tension filled silence, the air between them becoming stagnant with unsaid words and glances. Merlin cleared his throat. “Thank you,” he said. “For today, I really needed it.”

Arthur gave a half smile, his blue eyes shining from the light, “Of course.”

And then he left the tack room, leaving Merlin there, leaning against the table, hitting his knuckles softly against the wood, trying to sort through everything; his changing feelings towards Arthur Pendragon, the Shows, his leg, Gwaine, Kilgharrah, everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> Leave your Comments, your Kudos, and your Love!!!♥♥♥


	3. Confusion of a Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta.  
> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> 

                Merlin’s eyes were pealed shut while Gaius had a saw, cutting open the last bits of his caste. Merlin was moving from gross cast to a black boot and no more crutches. It was good for him, but not good enough, he selfishly thought. Training for Worlds had already started and Merlin still was not allowed to ride.

                He was training young students every day, however. He also got the opportunity to cool down a few of the racing horses that had recently acquired, which Merlin was happy about. The cool down had nothing to do with riding, but it was better than nothing.

                “All done,” Gaius said and Merlin released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding until after he had let it go.

                Merlin looked down at his leg. It was impossibly pale, a few indents in the surface from the cast, his veins very apparent even through his leg hair. He smirked at the tan line he had acquired; granted, Merlin was a fair skinned man in general, but the difference between his thigh and shin were extraordinary, the vampire-pale shin contrasting nicely with the I-sometimes-wear-shorts- thigh.

                Gaius helped Merlin with his boot and how to put it on and off and ‘to please not wear it showering’, because apparently people actually did that? Merlin rolled his eyes but smiled and then he left, unable to contain his excitement and he knew the first people he was going to tell about his progress and the new leg armor.

                Arthur was definitely not one of them…

__________

 

                Merlin took in a deep breath as he looked at the palatial door before him. It was wooden and had to be at least the height of tree. There was a dragon head engraved where there should be a window, but was not. There was a thick iron handle, held by engraved dragons tail; Merlin grasped it, and banged it against the door a few times.

                There was silence followed by a click and the door opened to an older man wearing a suite, his grey eyes soft and kind, his shoulders straight and proper. “Merlin Emrys, I presume?” the man kindly asked, gesturing for Merlin to enter the large home.

                “Yes,” Merlin said rubbing the back of his neck, while he took a wobbling step into the house, the weight of his new black boot still taking him some getting used to. “Thank you,” Merlin smiled as the man shut the door.

                “He’s at the pool,” and then the man left Merlin, alone, in the entryway of a mansion he had never stepped foot in until today.

                It was a labyrinth of corridors and rooms. The first thing to be seen was the double winding staircase that led to an opened landing just above, leaving the eyes to catch sight of the hanging crystal chandelier. Merlin couldn’t help but envy Arthur and is money. To be perfectly honest, Merlin was _not_ poor; being a Camelot show jumper meant you had to have money and Merlin did, just not this much money. He could afford a bachelor pad and fly round the world if he wished without having to save up, but this was a completely different type of money.

                “Oh, hey,” he heard from in front of him, breaking him from his obvious daze.

“Hey,” Merlin said realizing it was Arthur in a pair of swim trunks.

“You have swim trunks?” Arthur questioned, clearly looking Merlin up and down his body, noting that he was in fact, not wearing proper pool attire.

Merlin groaned. “No,” he sighed running a hand through his raven hair.

“Follow me, then,” Arthur said grabbing him by the arm and bringing him down a long corridor until reaching a lift. He had a blood lift in his home.

“I don’t think I’m allowed to be swimming,” Merlin said in the lift, waiting as it took them up a floor.

Arthur shrugged as the doors opened. “Who’s here to stop you?” He challenged.

Merlin shook his head and smirked. Arthur’s eyes looked very blue and his back was muscular, the skin training against them as he walked and shifted his shoulders. Merlin licked his lips. Before long they had reached what Merlin assumed was Arthur’s room, Arthur letting Merlin step in before him; he shut the door behind them.

Merlin gulped.

“Sit on the bed, I’ll find a pair of trunks for you,” Arthur said disappearing into a closet.

Merlin did as was asked of him and waited patiently on the king-sized bed, the red duvet wrinkling under him. The room, to Merlin’s surprise was quite boring, to be perfectly honest. There were no fancy wall hangings or anything on the walls but a picture of Arthur show jumping and a dragon. The window was covered with a red curtain which looked nicely against the stone wall. The floors were carpeted and there was a single wardrobe in front of the bed. There was a TV hanging on the other bare wall, a small table underneath holding a few different gaming consoles while games were strewn across its surface and that literally all there was to Arthur’s room. Merlin was taken aback at that.

Arthur eventually came back out, holding a few pairs of relatively similar trunks other than color and made his way to Merlin. He stepped up close, the bareness of his skin softly making contact with Merlin’s knees. “I’m not sure which will fit,” he said. “I grabbed a few.”

“I can see that,” Merlin said looking over Arthur’s face.

Arthur held out is hand, the trunks gripped tightly between his fingers and pressed it against Merlins hand. Merlin didn’t take it straight away, letting his fingers snail their way onto the fabric, brushing Arthur’s finger, a very minuet gesture, but one none the less. “Thank you,” Merlin said, his face growing warm while he looked at the recently wetted lips of than man in front of him.

Arthur took another step, pressing in between Merlin’s legs, causing him to have to spread them a bit wider. What was he doing?

“I hope they fit,” Arthur said, flicking his tongue out across his bottom lip.

He was so close now, his face centimeters away from Merlin’s, his breath indiscernible between the ones Merlin let out. Merlin was panicking. What was going to happen? Why wasn’t he stopping it? He didn’t need this, not with his declared mortal enemy. Merlin shook his head. He was being such a child. Arthur was a kind man, with a good heart, and Merlin was being selfish to think things of him without knowing him. Is _this_ how he wanted to get to know the golden blonde?

Merlin realized Arthur had placed his hands on either side of his legs, his fingers brushing the duvet under him, Merlin able to feel the slight dipping of fabric. Merlin couldn’t take this tension that was gradually making itself known. He didn’t do well with awkward situations and he was panicked which equaled, what Merlin thought, was very irrational behavior. Merlin reached up and placed his hand on the back of Arthur’s neck, his golden hair meeting with Merlin’s fingers. He scooted forward slightly, just enough that he was a little closer, though he still his to strain up to get his lips to meet with Arthur’s.

It was soft, the connection of lips between them, Merlin feeling a shudder through Arthur’s body as one of his hands found Merlin’s hip. It was innocent, and experimental, both waiting for the other to pull away and curse the other out of the room. It didn’t happen and Merlin was thankful for that. He let his fingers caste soft circles in his hair when he brought himself further to the edge of the bed. Arthur too was pressing forward until the bed meet his waist, keeping him from continuing. He didn’t mind, however. The feel of Merlin on his skin was as close as he needed.

Merlin pulled away, licking his lips immediately after, tasting Arthur’s lips. He didn’t pull away very far, letting his forehead meet Arthur’s while they looked for new lands in each other’s eyes. “Why did we just do that?” Merlin whispered. He hadn’t yet removed his hand from Arthur’s neck.

Arthur cleared his throat. “Impulse,” Arthur said, letting the air between become silent once more.

Merlin had no idea what to do next. He had so many questions and he was still a little angry with Arthur for replacing him…but he could get over that, right? It wouldn’t be impossible. Merlin would be back and riding again in two weeks. Two weeks was all he needed to figure out his emotions and his feelings towards Arthur.

It gave him time to sign up for the coming shows and he could start working with Kilgharrah on ground and exercise.

Where did all of this leave him with Arthur?

Merlin shook away his thoughts and just let himself live in the moment before him, and beautiful sight. Arthur was truly a thing of beauty.

“What are you thinking of?” Merlin asked, realizing the same look in Arthur’s face.

Arthur blinked and smiled. “This,” he softly said.

Merlin nodded before again going in for another kiss, just the same as the last one…sort of. Merlin was risky and took a leap, letting his mouth part slightly, just enough so his retreat could be made without the breaking apart of flesh. Arthur reciprocated. His mouth parted, Merlin taking it as an invitation. He let his tongue flick the surface of Arthur’s bottom lip, tasting it again before he let is snake in. He began mapping out Arthur’s mouth, Arthur doing the same to him, though the muscles fought for room and dominance.

After minutes of making out, they stopped for air, both laughing. “We should really get downstairs,” Arthur said cheekily.

Merlin nodded but made no attempt at moving. “We should.”

Arthur turned but Merlin caught his arm and brought him back in for another kiss, his hands making themselves familiar with Arthur’s hair and scalp. Arthur groaned, and _god_ did the blood in every vein of his body run straight o his groin and lower. It was animalistic and inviting and sexy and Merlin wondered what he sounded like when he was fu…

Merlin couldn’t finish the thought. It was too dirty and too soon, wasn’t it? Merlin did fuck a stable boy the first day he arrived at the stables. He remembers laying on the hay and asking him his name, offering him a hand shake. _Alec_ , Merlin remembers, _his name was Alec_.

Suddenly, Arthur’s body pressed against Merlin’s with such force that he had no other option but to lay back on the bed, Arthur following him while they both slid completely on it. Arthur had placed a leg between Merlin’s while he pinned his hands above his head, snaking their fingers together.

Merlin felt a bit self-conscious as Arthur’s eyes rolled over his body, his mouth following the path of his eyes. He began wondering about the boot, and the awkwardness it must have caused for Arthur as his mouth trekked across his neck. Merlin groaned. He enjoyed being pinned, it was erotic and it gave Arthur a different type of look in his eyes, lust filled yes, but something else.

“Arthur, should we really be doing this?” Merlin questioned as Arthur sucked at his flesh, just beneath one of his ears.

“I,” Arthur said when through broken kisses, “don’t know.”

Merlin moaned when Arthur pressed his leg up further, letting it rub against his aroused self. He arched his back off the bed slightly. Arthur seemed to like that. Arthur fumbled with the edge of Merlin’s purple polo, but he managed to pull it up enough to see Merlin’s toned and fit chest and abs. His nipples were already pert, but only slightly.

Arthur made his goal to make them as hard as diamonds when he began rubbing his thumbs on both of them. Merlin moaned and licked his lips. This was an unexpected turn of events but he wasn’t going to complain. He was still confused about everything, but he was going to live in the moment, that was all he could do.

Arthur leaned his dead and kissed Merlin’s collar bone, sucking the skin between his teeth, causing Merlin to involuntarily release a hiss. It felt good; _too_ good. Just as Arthur had run his hand down Merlin’s chest and abs and into his pants, there was a knock on the door.

Arthur shot off the bed and Merlin sat up quickly, pulling his shirt down. “Yes?” Arthur called out.

“Hey, you guys coming?” Guin’s voice echoed through the now opening door.

“Yeah, it was hard finding this _wanker_ a pair of trunks,” Arthur said with a roll of his eyes.

Merlin got dressed quickly, stripping himself of the shirt and pants he wore and put on the swimming trunks. Arthur had followed Guin down back to the pool, leaving Merlin alone to change. Maybe it was for the best they were interrupted? Maybe it was a sign from the Gods if there were any, telling him it was not the time, the place, or even healthy to continue on the road they had been heading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> Leave your Comments, your Kudos, and your Love!!!♥♥♥


	4. Long Waiting, Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta.  
> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> 

The pool had been pretty nice even though Merlin could not go in. He was only allowed to dangle his feet into the water while he watched the others play or talk or do whatever it was they were doing. He didn’t mind terribly too much. He got to ogle over Arthur’s wet chest and his arse, his trunks hugging him tightly in all of the right places every time he stepped out of the water. His blonde hair was pressed to his face and his blue eyes looked to practically be glowing upon his face. It was a sight Merlin wishes he could see all of the time.

It was well after midnight before everyone but Merlin decided it was time to go, and as the last body left, it was only Merlin and Arthur. Merlin smiled and kept his legs dangling below him while Arthur walked Guin out before quickly coming back and cannon-balling into the pool, plashing Merlin.

He laughed as Arthur surfaced the water, his hair all over his eyes, blinding him, and when he pulled it out of his face, he looked like the old men who wore white wigs as a sign of nobility hundreds of years ago. He laughed so hard his stomach hurt. “Merlin, do you ever wish you did anything else, besides horses, I mean? Like, after the injury happened,” Arthur said leaning against the side of the pool, his arms the only thing keeping him above water.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. “Sometimes, yeah,” he admitted. “But I would never change anything that’s happened in a million years; I love what I do and sometimes that comes with injuries.”

Arthur nodded. “What have you thought of doing?”

Merlin ran a hand through his hair. “Nothing in particular, just sometimes, on my lowest days, when I’m alone at my flat and I see something about shows, I think ty myself, ‘you could have been an astronomer’.” Merlin sighed.

“You, an astronomer?” Arthur seemed shocked.

Merlin nodded. “Yeah, I went to university, got my degree, worked on my doctorate as I started showing. Then I was asked to join the Camelot Team, so I stopped,” Merlin sighed.

“Why didn’t you continue to get while you were here?”

“I didn’t have time,” Merlin shrugged.

“I almost became a professional fencer,” Arthur said.

“Really?” Now it was Merlin’s time to be surprised.

“Yeah, dad said it was ‘proper’ and I was good enough, but I never liked it. I liked horses, so here I am,” he smiled, turning his head slightly to look at Merlin before looking at the water.

Arthur’s eyes caught sight of something close to Merlin’s legs. He moved in closer, the water breaking against his flesh as he ran his finger up the scar that had surfaced on Merlin’s leg, the raised purple flesh tingling under his touch. “Is this from?”

“Yeah,” Merlin nodded. “The scar goes from the ankle to mid-calf,” he let his leg float up to give Arthur a better view.

“Does it hurt?”

“Sometimes, but not as often as it used to.”

“I’ve never broken a bone in my body,” Arthur ran circles along Merlin’s leg hair, sending chills up his spine while it littered his skin with fresh bumps.

“I don’t recommend it,” Merlin looked down at Arthur who seemed infatuated with his leg hair.

“I’m bound to get injured one way or another,” Arthur shrugged, lifting himself out of the pool and sitting right by Merlin, their shoulders tingling as they toughed.

Merlin laid back and looked up at the stars, laying his hands under his head. Arthur laid back too, but on his side, watching Merlin watching the stars. “Can I ask you something?” Arthur asked.

Merlin looked over at him, “Sure,” he replied to him before looking back up at the night sky again.

It was a new moon, leaving the stars visible and beautiful. “Are you gay?”

Merlin let out an almost laugh, one of those breathy releases that starts in the throat but is left only to exit through the nose. “Yes,” he replied.

“I didn’t know I was,” Arthur said. “For the longest time, I just thought I found the male body appealing and nice, but when I joined the team…” he broke off. “They showed us riding and ground work videos; most of them were of you and, to be perfectly honest, I was turned on by it, especially when you didn’t have a shirt on,” Arthur admitted.

Merlin suppressed a slight laugh. “So, you’ve never been with a man?” Merlin couldn’t help but ask, curious of the answer.

He didn’t seem inexperienced earlier, but it isn’t that much different from the female body when it comes to making out and groping. “I wanted to see if I was actually gay,” Arthur said. “So one day I asked Gwaine if he would introduce me to someone he trusted, and he did. We went out, went back to his place and we had sex.”

“Did you enjoy it? The sex?” Merlin was terribly curious.

“It was much different than being a woman, but yes, I did.” He said. “I felt like a virgin all over again, the entire ordeal being awkward and filled with mistakes,” Arthur said. “The guy didn’t mind,” Merlin became a little jealous of the man that got bed Arthur.

Merlin felt a fingernail against his ribcage, causing ravishing chills to claim his entire body. “I thought of you,” Arthur’s words were shocking.

Merlin tensed. “You did?”

“Mhm,” Arthur’s nail trailed further up his ribs until reaching one of Merlin’s nipples, the soft pink nub laying flaccid against his skin. “As I fucked him,” Arthur began, “I imagined you fucking me,” Arthur’s words sent blood straight to Merlin’s crotch, awakening the beast in his -well Arthur’s- swim trunks.

“Have you,” Merlin cleared his throat. “Been fucked before?” Merlin asked looking at Arthur as he placed two fingers around his nipple and began messaging it.

Arthur simply nodded and licked his lips, moving himself closer to Merlin. Merlin licked his lips. “Do _you_ want to _fuck_ me?” Arthur asked him.

He let the word _fuck_ slowly slip off his tongue as he looked Merlin in the eyes, watching, waiting. Before Merlin could clear his head enough to reply, Arthur had moved to Merlin and straddled him, his arse pressing against Merlin’s clothed cock. He reached behind him and rubbed the bulge. “ _Oh_ ,” he let slip from his mouth. “I guess I’ve found my answer,” Arthur smiled cheekily.

Merlin could not believe the events unfolding before him. Was he really being straddled by Arthur? On the pool side? What was he thinking? Merlin bit the inside of his lip as he placed his hands Arthur’s hips. “ _Christ_ , Arthur,” He said when the blonde started to move his hips forward and back, his arse causing an ungodly type friction on him.

Arthur was smiling, his hands pressed on either peck, his thumbs working Merlin’s pink nipples hard and erect. Arthur was moaning; Merlin hadn’t noticed it, his head in a trance, but when he did, he had to quiet him, worried of what the butler and anyone in the house would think if they saw them like this, so Merlin took a hand from his hip and placed his fingers in Arthur’s mouth.

Arthur took them willingly, sucking the digits in to allow his tongue to quickly work on them. Merlin thought he’d cum right then and there, but he didn’t (thankfully). “Shite, Arthur,” Merlin moaned out.

Arthur had leaned down after that, Merlin removing his fingers to place back on Arthur’s hip. Arthur kissed at his collar bone and up to his ear, stopping at the lobe and whispered in his ear, “ _Fuck me,_ ” he followed his words with a bot to Merlin’s earlobe.

Merlin was speechless, giving Arthur only a nod. Arthur smiled and stood, removing his trunks, tossing them to god knows where. Merlin’s were next and they too were tossed elsewhere. Arthur stepped over Merlin again, but with his back facing his face, his arse in plain sight and Merlin gasped at what he saw there; the was the end of a glass butt plug. “Arthur,” Merlin moaned out his name. “Has this been in there all day?”

Arthur looked over his shoulder, “I put it in when I was looking for a pair of swim trunk for you,” he said.

Merlin moaned as the images flooded his mind. Merlin sat up, bringing Arthur’s arse closer to his face. He smacked his beautiful arse with his hands, the surface turning red before he squeezed his cheeks apart and then back together again. Merlin gripped the end of the butt plug and twisted it in Arthur.

The sound that came from Arthur’s lips was pitiful but so arousing. It was a whimper of types, and a beg of sorts; it was intoxicating. Merlin slightly pulled it out, reaching round with his other hand to Arthur’s hard cock, giving it a few pumps. He pushed it back in and did this until Arthur’s thighs were quivering, his knees shaking as if they were about to give out. “Merlin, please,” Arthur begged as Merlin’s grip round his cock moved quicker but it was arrhythmic.

Merlin found his whimpers and begs to be worth it, so he did not do what Arthur asked of him. He continued his torturous plight of arrhythmic pumping of his leaking cock and fucking him with the butt plug. Merlin kissed at his arse, taking in his scent, the feel of his body, everything. He couldn’t believe this was happening and was waiting to wake up from a dream with a hard prick and lust filled eyes, but it had yet to happen.

Merlin palmed himself a few times and he pumped Arthur’s wet prick in his hand, the man quivering while sweat drenched his perfectly chiseled back. “ _Merlin_ , you fuck…” Arthur stifled out,

Trying to get across that he needed Merlin to fuck him already. To be perfectly honest, Merlin never saw Arthur as a bottom, begging him to fuck his brains out, but here they were, Merlin teasing his hole with a glass butt plug and Arthur begging. It was a sight that Merlin never wanted to un-see. Merlin finally found his knees to become soar and painful against the hard ground, so he thought, at last, he would take Arthur and grant him his wish.

He slowly pulled out the butt plug and turned Arthur to face him. He set the plug down and stood while pulling down the swim trunks and stepping out of them. He felt his painfully hard prick brush against stomach and he couldn’t help but pump himself a few times, wiping his pre cum over the tip and down to the base.

“Go to the table,” Merlin ordered.

That sent a chill down Arthur’s spine. He had never seen Merlin with such an authoritative attitude before. Arthur was always the authoritative one, but right now, he wasn’t. He was letting his guard down for Merlin, because he felt something for the raven haired boy, despite his grudge against him, which Arthur new very well. He could see it in his eyes when he looked at him at times when Merlin thought Arthur wasn’t looking. Hate filled the blue pistols, but slowly, the hate faded, not completely, but enough to allow Arthur a chance to get in.

When they reached a table on the other side of the pool, Merlin pressed Arthur back on, forcing him to it on it, leaving his legs to dangle over the edge slightly. Merlin pressed between his legs, both of their pricks rubbing one another. Merlin smiled and leaned in placing a kiss on the edge of Arthur’s mouth, his tongue breaking from his mouth to lick a trail down his jaw and to his collar bone. Merlin moaned and trailed buck up to his ear. “I’m going to fuck you now,” Merlin whispered into it. “I’m going to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before,” Merlin said with a bite to his earlobe.

Arthur was left speechless and only nodded. “Turn round,” Merlin said helping Arthur off the table.

He turned round and Merlin pushed at his back causing him to bend over, giving Merlin full view of Arthur’s entrance already prepped and ready for him. It would still be a tight fit and he’d have to go slow at first, but that would make it that much more torturous for Arthur. Merlin smiled at that thought. He leaned down over Arthur and kissed down his spine, while his hands squeezed Arthur’s cheeks. Merlin let himself rub against Arthur, slipping between his crack and rubbing over his hole. Arthur’s hips thrusted forward uncontrollably. He was leaning on his arms, his head turned to look over his shoulder at Merlin.

Merlin nipped at one of Arthur’s lower back muscles while he reached down to grab himself and line up with Arthur’s entrance. Arthur sucked in a breath but Merlin just teased him, letting the head of his prick press into him, but not hard enough to go in. Merlin could hear Arthur curse and press back, trying to get Merlin to just fuck him already.

Merlin complied.

He pressed in harder and slowly he entered Arthur’s tight hole, his walls gripping his already throbbing cock upon entering him. He was still so very tight. Arthur released a very load moan as Merlin as sheathed by him. He didn’t move, allowing them both time to get used to the feeling, more Arthur than himself. “God Arthur, you’re so tight,” Merlin moaned into his skin, continuing his kissing along Arthur’s back.

He sucked on his flesh, wanting to bruise the skin, making sure to tell the world Merlin had him bent over a pool-side table and has his way with him, and Arthur enjoyed every. Single. Minute. Of. It.

Merlin began moving, slowly. He trailed a hand up to grip Arthur’s hair while he leaned over the blonde. Arthur gasped and gyrated his hips against Merlin’s slow thrusts. “You like this?” Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded.

“You like the feel of my prick inside of you?” Merlin continued with the dirty talk and Arthur was going crazy. “Beg for me,” Merlin didn’t ask, he demanded.

“Merlin, please,” Arthur said through broken words, almost incoherent. “I need you to fuck me,” he begged. “I need to feel you go wild in me, fuck me until I can no longer breathe without your cock in me,” _Oh my_. Merlin moaned at the boy’s words.  

Merlin has never heard someone beg like this, not this well, not with as much need as Arthur had in his voice. Merlin could not-not say yes to his words. So he fucked him. He thrusted his hips into him so hard and so fast, the table was squeaking and moving with them. Arthur tossed his head back and Merlin reached down to fist Arthur’s leaking cock, the throbbing member filling his hand with its thickness.

Arthur’s moans turned into screams of pleasure as Merlin had his way with his hole, the sound of their flesh hitting one another filling their ears with lust and sex. It was beautiful. Merlin didn’t want to cum like this. He needed to see the expression that Arthur had on his face while he filed him up and he wanted Arthur to cum on him.

So, Merlin pulled out, the action causing Arthur to grumble in displeasure. But when he felt Merlin’s hands on his hips turning him, he was once again filled with anticipation. He was pressed on top of the table again, this time his arse out enough to Merlin could easily slide back into him with no problem. Merlin moaned when Arthur’s hands entwined with his hair and pulled while Merlin thrusted deep inside of him again.

“Merlin,” Arthur moaned, “Merlin,” again and again he moaned Merlin’s name and that drove him crazy.

“Can I come in you?” Merlin asked as he began to pump Arthur’s cock between them.

Arthur nodded, tossing his head back but keeping his fingers in Merlin’s raven locks.

Arthur was the first of them to come, his wet sticky juices spurting against Merlin’s stomach and on to his own chest. Arthur rubbed the cum into is skin and down into his blonde pubic hair while Merlin continued to pump him, making sure he was completely drained before he let his prick fall back on to him. Merlin came shortly after that, his hands gripping tightly on Arthur’s thighs while he held his legs up. He was thrusting so hard into him, he fell forward when he came, pushing his heaving body on Arthur. It was probably the hardest he had cum in a long time.

For a short time, Merlin and Arthur sat like that, Merlin still in him, while he lay on top of Arthur, both of their bodies warn and tired and spent. Their chests slowly fell back into a normal rise and fall of air and that was when Merlin pulled out. They both looked at one another and laughed, just before Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin’s in an unexpected kiss.

They eventually gathered their things and went upstairs to clean off. Upon entering the room Merlin spoke, knowing the conversation had to happen. “We need to get tested,” Merlin said following close behind Arthur into the bathroom.

“I know,” he said running a hand through his hair. “I can get us appointments tomorrow,” Arthur said wetting a wash cloth.

“Okay, cool,” Merlin said pressing his chest to Arthur’s back. “To be perfectly honest, I was almost dreading asking you that,” he laughed.

“Why? Having unprotected sex can be risky, so it’s only smart too.”

“This is true, only a dollophead wouldn’t get tested,” Merlin agreed.

The ringing of a cell phone broke the laughter. It was Merlin’s to he ran to the room and pulled it from his pant pocket. It said it was the barn calling, so he answered. “Hello?” Merlin said walking back to Arthur who was washing off the dried cum from his skin.

“Yes, Merlin, something happened,” the voice said. It was a stable hand.

“What happened?” Merlin’s heart dropped, his body tensing with fear.

“There’s been a fire, you are needed here right away. We tried calling Arthur but no answer. Bring him too if you’re with him, hurry.” He hung up.

Merlin set his phone on the counter. “What’s up?” Arthur asked.

“We need to go, now.” Merlin said leaving the bathroom and putting his pants.

“What’s wrong?”

Their worried met each other’s. “The barn is on fire,” and without another word, they dressed and hurriedly went to the barn, their thoughts racing and scared and very, very worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> Leave your Comments, your Kudos, and your Love!!!♥♥♥


End file.
